Por ela
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Por ella", de Petit Nash. Depois de muito tempo a Uac irá prender Ian Doyle... Hotch tem o tiro perfeito, mesmo não sendo o adequado, mas é por ela... Porque ele deve a Emily.


**Por ela**

A história de como tinham achado Doyle era por demais inverossímil, repleta de coincidências, ou talvez de muita insistência; trabalhavam em outro caso, mas na mente de todos sempre estava a procura pelo criminoso que lhes tirara uma integrante do grupo: Emily.

De repente, terminando outro caso, entre todas as pistas que restavam, uma única morte que não encaixava no padrão parecia indicar algo. Não foram necessárias mais do que algumas perguntas, algumas investigações de Garcia e tinham certeza. Talvez toda esta ação não estivesse de acordo com o protocolo, mas não tinham tempo para cumprir formalidades, ou Doyle fugiria novamente das suas mãos e quem sabe quando teriam outra oportunidade. Não tiveram nenhuma em sete meses.

Agiram tão rápido que sua chegada não foi percebida; tomaram o edifício por assalto, apesar de não serem muitos e não contarem com apoio, estavam decididos a sair vitoriosos deste jogo. A equipe completa, incluindo Reid, entrou armada no edifício, no fundo todos queriam vingança, embora não admitissem, mas era justamente o que precisavam, mesmo que isto não mudasse nada. Tinham que fazê-lo. Por ela.

Armas carregadas. Bloquearam a entrada. Subiram. Doyle tentou fugir, perdeu-se entre os corredores; preparados para atirar se separaram.

Hotch entrou no sótão do edifício, avançava seguro, cuidadoso, escutando a sua volta na claridade mínima, buscando algum sinal. Foi um mínimo ruído que o alertou, vindo sorrateiramente de um par de canos, imediatamente soube que estava perto. Alertou a equipe, mas estavam longe. Teria que agir.

Ian Doyle olhava ao redor, verificando se algum membro da UAC o estava seguindo, buscava uma saída para o edifício vizinho. Avançou um pouco mais, Hotch atrás dele, cruzou uma porta para entrar num quarto estreito que estava cheio de tubos, Hotch não teve dúvidas em segui-lo.

Ambos se detiveram. Um olhava para o outro, Hotch estava oculto nas sombras, sua equipe não devia demorar. Poderiam prender Doyle, só mais uns minutos, mas tinham que ser mais rápidos do que ele.

Hotch sabia que tinha a possibilidade de prendê-lo e que teria que ignorar que o tinha na mira para um tiro perfeito neste exato instante, Doyle sofreria mais com sua consciência enquanto estivesse encarcerado numa prisão. Sabia disto. E ainda assim disparou.

Era vingança, ele tinha lhe tirado Emily, no momento mais importante, quando a sentia mais próxima, quando tudo estava perfeito; tinha lhe tirado a mulher de sua vida e tinha que pagar por isto.

Aproximou-se de onde Doyle caíra e tirou sua arma, sangrava, mas estava vivo, sem cuidados médicos morreria talvez em cinco minutos e não poderia evitar isto; Hotch não era um homem cruel, nunca o fora, mas Doyle merecia. Apontou sua arma para a cabeça dele, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário.

- Que fará, Hotchner? Me matar? Isto não muda nada.

- Claro que sim.

- Já a perdeu, igual a mim, simples assim.

- Não... – Respondeu, sentindo quanto o odiava. – Nenhum de nós a perdeu, ela nunca foi sua e você a tirou de mim.

- Não teria ficado com você. – Doyle tentou mostrar um sorriso irônico. – Ninguém garante que fosse verdade.

- Era verdade. Tão real que estou aqui, com você na mira, Doyle. Era mais que real.

- Como pode saber, Hotchner? Também acreditei...

Sabia que não devia explicação a ninguém, principalmente a ele, nem era o momento adequado, mas de certo nada em sua perseguição e relação com Emily foi adequado. Não devia justificativa a ninguém, mas tinha que dizê-lo. Era por ela.

- Eu sei, com certeza, - Disse e escutou passos se aproximando do local. – Emily Prentiss era o amor de minha vida e você nem sabia seu verdadeiro nome.

Baixou sua arma, Doyle cuspiu sangue, Hotch se levantou a tempo de ver Rossi e os outros entrarem. Ainda com a pistola nas mãos caminhou para fora, passando junto a sua equipe que o olhavam espantados.

- Acabou. – Disse e seguiu em frente.

Antes que fechasse a porta, Doyle estava morto.

**FIM**


End file.
